Only Me N U!
by Bibi9
Summary: Hi evry1 this is based on Kevi...Peep in to know more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again based on KeVi agin...!haha im here with my new story...**

**This is jst to tell u a little abt the story...**

* * *

**In the story there will b an girl call Purvi...she is a neighbour of a boy call Kevin...They both were fd's whn they were small!BFF!**

**Thn thy together work with the C.I.D Team!**

**Later on thy b come in Love!**

**Till nxt wait n keep on reading my stories...n if u hasen't read my story tht finish jst now...thn plz read it it's called Tum Mein Sirf Ek!**

* * *

**Bye evry 1!**


	2. Only Me N U!(1)

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again based on KeVi agin...!haha im here with my new story...**

* * *

Starting...

* * *

In the Bureau...

* * *

Acp:Sab loog suno...aaj do new C.I.D Officer's ain gei or mein Dcp kei saath 3 week's kei liyei Goa jaara hein hei mission kiliyei...to unka achei sei Welcome karna!

* * *

At a place named **Princess/Prince...there r two ppl leaving near each other...they r neighbour!**

Someone ringed at a Girl's house dorr bell!

The girl opened the door...n said...

Girl:Arei Kevin wait karo mein apna bag leti huun!

Kevin:K Purvi!Jaldi karo!

Purvi:Chalo!

* * *

In the Bureau...

Every 1 were working thn some two ppl were standing near the door n said!

Boy+Girl:Inspector Purvi/Kevin Reporting Sir!(They were our KeVi guy's)

Abhi:Arei Welcome to C.I.D Team...Purvi n Kevin!

KeVi:Thank's sir!

Every 1 introduced their self's to thm!

Daya:Kevin...Purvi...tum dono C.I.D kei hisa ho isliyei tum dono kiliyei kal kaas Party raki gahi hei!

Purvi:Oh thx sir so sweet of all of u!

Kevin:Wesei party kahan pei hoi gi?

Abhi:Party Shreya or Daya kei ghar mein hoi gi!

Purvi:Matlab do jaga mein?

Daya:Arei nahi nahi ham dono husband wife hein!

KeVi:Oh!

Purvi:Congrat's both of u!

Daya:Arei Abhi ki bi shaadi sei ho gahi hein na!

Purvi:Oh really congrat's sir!

Abhi:Thank's!

Purvi:WC!

Abhi:Wesei tum dono ek duusrei ko jaantei ho kiya?

Purvi:Haan sir ham bach pan sei...cut by Kevin

Kevin:Bff hein!

All:Oh!

Abhi:Ab jau kal kiliyei shopping karlo sab...!

All:Sir!

Thn all wnt back home!

At Princess...residence...

Kevin n Purvi were at the balcony

* * *

**Guy's im busy right now so will continue tmr!N keep thinking wht will happen if u can tell me the correct answer u'll hav ur name on my stories mostly!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	3. Only Me N U!(2)

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again!Thx alot my rviwer's...I mean sme of the rviwer's...bt the truth is i don't get any rviw's i mean nt much...plz guy's give me rviw's...if u dn't lyk my stories thn dnt read thm!Y do u read if u evn dnt lyk my stories?Luk evry 1...if u lyk my stories thn rviw if u dnt thn dnt evr try to open their page to see is it nyc or nt...uds evry 1!  
**

**Now jst stop here n we continue our KeVi story...!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At the Balcony...

* * *

Purvi:Hi...Kevin!

Kevin:Hi...Purvi!

Purvi:Kal party hei to tum nei kiya liya hei?

Kevin:Hmm...Party mein hi deek leina naaaa!

Purvi:Hmm...K!As u wish so!

Kevin:Wesei tumnei kiya liya hei?

Purvi:Hmm...agar tum mujhe party mein dekau gei to tum bi mujhe party mein hi deek lei na naaa...!

Kevin:K...**Sweety**...!

Purvi heard **Sweety **sound n was shocked...Kevin was confused with her this emotion thn he uds!

Kevin:Areeiiii...Nahi nahi!Galat mat samaj na...as a fd yaar!

Purvi:Haan yei sahi hei na!

Kevin:Kiu tumein kiya laga?(Teasingly)

Purvi:Kuch nahi!

Kevin:Arei kiya yaar!Mein itna handsome huun to tumein **LOVE **to hoga na!

Purvi heard **LOVE **n was shocked n tear's started rolling down her eye's!Kevin saw tht n was shocked!

Kevin:Purviii...Tum ro rahi ho!

Thn suddenly Purvi ran down to her house agin...!Kevin was shocked n came to her balcony(as their balcony was near)Kevin followed her!

Kevin:Purviii...(runningly)

Purvi ran to her room n sat on the bed n cried badly!Kevin came to her!N saw her covering her face with her pillow!

Kevin:Purviii...Kiya hua hei?

No response...

Kevin:Deko Purvi...agar tumein bura laga ho to i'm srry!

Suddenly Purvi hugged Kevin tightly...Kevin was confused...

Purvi:Kevin mere dad nei marnei sei pehlei bola ta ki...(Cryingly)

**Flashback...**

**Purvi's Dad(PD)...**

**PD was breathing heavily...**

**PD:Purvi beta...ek..baath...mein...marnei sei...pehlei...keina...chaataa...huun!**

**Purvi:Haan dad boli yei na!(Cryingly)**

**PD:Beta...ag...agar...tumnei...apnei...future...mein...kisi...sei...LOVE...kiya...to...kushi...or...apni...confidence...sei...apna...pyaar...confess...karna...kiu...kei...agar...deer...hogei...to...tumhara...dil...tuud...jaiga...or...haan...beta...insaan...achasa...duunt...na...jesei...jesei...(thinking)...jesei...tumhara...acha...dost...Kevin...hei...uskei...jesei...insaan...duunt...na...beta!(Breathing Heavily)**

**Purvi:Dad jesei aap kahein gei wesa mei karungi...!(Cryingly)**

**PD:Acha...beta...shayad...time...hogaya...hei...diyaan...rakna...apna...(He kiss Purvi's forehead...n ofc guy's so sad he died)**

**Purvi:DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!(Cryingly)**

**Flashback End...**

Purvi:Tabi sei mera is duniya mei koi nahi hei Kevin...mama nei bi divorce lei liya ta!(Cryingly)

Purvi separated frm the hug...

Kevin:Purvi...tumhara koi nahi hei lekin tumhara apna hei na!My mum wo hei meri behen...wo hei...mera bhai...wo hei...or to or...mere dad...wo bi hei...wo sab tumei apna maantei hei!

Purvi:Sach?

Kevin:Much!

Both smile lightly n Purvi again hugged Kevin...

Purvi:Thx Kevin...tum jesa dost menei apni lyf mei nahi deka...thx alot **Ken**!

Both separated from the hug...

Kevin:Ken?(confusedly)

Purvi:Srry to say par baar baar tumhara naam lekei tak jaati huun...so can i call u Ken if u don't mind?

Kevin:Sure...bar ek shart pei!

Purvi:Wo kiya hei?

Kevin:Aaj sei mein tumei Pinky bulaunga!

Purvi:Agar mein tumein Ken bulaa sakti huun to tum bi mujhe Pinky bulaa saktei ho!

KeVi:Hahahaha

Both laughed n talk sme Chit-Chat n thy didn't notice n slept there together...

* * *

Next Morning...

Kevin woke up n saw Purvi's head on his shoulder...thn he remembered abt last night n stood up n slowly carried Purvi from her waist n lye her on her bed...n he went to b fresh...

Thn Kevin came out n woke Purvi up...

Kevin:Purvi...Purvi...

No Response...

Kevin:Purvi...uto aaj hamei jaldi bureau jaanaa hei...sab ek saath Daya Sir or Shreya kei ghar jaingei...

Thn Kevin moved the cotton a side...n the beautiful sun shined with brightness...Purvi got the brightness n she slowly woked up...

Purvi:Arei...Ken...mei...mei...bed...pei...kiya kar rahi huun?(Confusingly)

Kevin:Dance!

Purvi:Wht!

Kevin:Arei pagal ofc sorahi ti...

Purvi:Mera matlab mei to floor mei so gahi ti na...i mean both of us!?(Confusingly)

Kevin:Kisi booth nei tumein upar letaa diya hoga!

Purvi:Wht!

Kevin:Arei pagal...ofc mei nei tumein upar lei taya ta!

Purvi:Oh...Srry...n thx!

Kevin:Pagal...!

Purvi:Ken!...Bohot hogaya hei!...baar baar tum mujhe pagal kei rahei ho!( Shoutingly)

Kevin:Arei hoor kiya karuun...tum ho hee itni pagal!

Purvi:Ken!(Shoutingly)

Purvi throwed a pillow on Kevin n both started running around the room...!

Purvi:Ken ruko ruko aaj mein tumei nahi shorungi...!(Runningly)

Kevin:Pehelei pakar kei to dikau...!(Runningly)

Purvi throwed a pillow on to Kevin n said...

Purvi:Yessss...lag gaya na goul!(Laughing)

Kevin:Mei koi Basketball ka goul court nahi huun jo lag gaya goul...!

Purvi:To mei nei kab kaha ki tum Basketball ka goul court ho!?

Kevin:Ab tum deko kesei mei tumei maza chakaa taa huun...

Thy both agin started running around the room...Suddenly Purvi was gonna slipp bt Kevin hold her frm her waist...Thy both had eye lock...

Kevin Pov:Yei achanak mujhe ajeeb sa kiu feel ho raha hei...Kahi pyaar to nahi hogaya hei...nahi...nahi...yaar...tuu bi na...to fir yei kesi feeling ti jab mei nei Pinky ko pakra...?

Purvi Pov:Yei achanak mujhe ajeeb sa kiu feel ho raha hei...?

Both were thinking n luking at each other's eye's...Thn Purvi relies n said...

Purvi:Ab...Ken...ab mujhe fresh hona hei...!

No Response...

Purvi:Ken...!

Thn suddenly Kevin relies tht he was holding Purvi's waist...n was gonna remove his hand bt Purvi stopped him by holding his hand...Kevin agin felt some feeling...n Purvi too had sme feelig whn she touched his hand...!

Purvi:Ab...Ken...shoor na mat...warna mei gir jaungi pehlei mujhe kara karau...

Thn Kevin relies n made her stand...

Kevin:Ab...sssss...Srry...Pinky!(Relieslingly)

Purvi:Ab mei fresh hokar ati huun...!

Kevin:Haan...haan...tum jau...!

Purvi went to be fresh n Kevin sat on the bed n agin started thinking abt the feeling?

Kevin Pov:Yei kiya ta?Mujhe kuch samaj mei nahi ara ha hei...mei kiya karuun?Ab mei... in sab feeling's ko baath mei soch ta huun...abi apnei baal comb karta huun...!

N he went to comb his hair...After a while Purvi came out frm the washroom...

Purvi:Ab...Ken...!

Kevin:Haan...kiya hua Pinky...?

Purvi:Au naashta kartei hei...phir bureau kiliyei nikal tei hein...?!

Kevin:Haan...k...chalo...!

Thy both went downstari's...n ate their breakfast...n left for the bureau...!

* * *

In The Bureau...

Evry 1 were waiting for our KeVi...Thn both came n said...

KeVi:Gd...Morning...evry 1!

Abhi:Gd Morning to ham tum dono ka nikaal tei hein!

KeVi:Ab...matlab?(Scarly n Confusingly)

Abhi:Matlab ki Duty kei duus rei din hee late ho gahei ho...!Kaha tei tum dono...?

Purvi:Wo...(Cut by Kevin)

Kevin:Wo...wo...ham dono traffic mein pas gahei tei...!

Sachin:Bar jab mein aya ta traffic to tee hee nahi!?

Kevin:Ab tumhara duus ra raasta hei na...or hamara duus ra to isliyei...u know!

Abhi:Acha abi bas karo or yei decide karo ki 2 car's mein koon koon saath mei betei ga?

Daya:Ab...Abhi...2 car's mei sei ek car 8 seat wali car bi hei!

Abhi:Arei haan...esei karo na...ki...jo ek car hei jis mei sirf 6 seat's hein...usmein...mein...Tarika...Daya...Shreya...Vivek...or Kajal beet tei hein...or duusri 8 seat's wali car mein...Pankaj...Freddy...Sachin...Ishita...Kevin...Purvi...Dushyant...or Divya...k!?

Daya:Haan yei teek rahei ga!

Abhi:To...driver 6 seat's wali car ka hei...Daya...or 8 seat's wali car kaha Freddy...!

All:K!

Daya:Chalo...!

Thy all went to the Parking Lord...

* * *

In The Parking Lord...

Abhi:Jaldi au sab...Daya tum driving seat mei jaa kei beto...or Shreya...tum Daya kei saath beto...!

Shreya:K...!

Abhi:Vivek tum or Kajal saath beto...or mein or Tarika saath mein beting gei...!

Vivek...Kajal n Tarika:K!

Abhi:Duus ri car mein...Freddy driving seat mein or Pankaj uskei saath beto...!

Pankaj:K...sir!

Abhi:Yei middle 4 seat mein...Sachin...Ishita...Dushyant...or Divya beto gei...

4 of thm:K...sir!

Abhi:Or peshei 2 seat's mein...Kevin or Purvi...beet jau...

KeVi:K...Sir!

All sat in the car...

Thn they left frm the Parking Lord...The first car was Daya's n second was Freddy's!

* * *

In the first car...

Abhi:Ab...Tarika!

Tarika:Haan!?

Abhi:Tumnei mujhe bataya nahi ki (Salunkei) kiu nahi ay?

Tarika:Arei haan...wo kiya hei na ki kal shaam ko Acp sir ka phone aya ta or kei rahei tei ki Salun sir unkei paas jai koi kaam ta to wo bi aaj subah hi nikal gahei tei...uno nei mujhe bola ta ki tum sab ko bata duun!

Abhi:To tumnei abi bataya na!

Tarika:Wo...mein buul gahi ti na isliyei!

Abhi:Oh...acha...teek hei!

Daya:Wesei...Abhi...Tumnei clothe's to lai hei na!?(While driving the car)

Abhi:Haan...ofc...kiu?

Daya:Nahi...wo kiya hei na agar tum clothe's nahi latei na...to kiya pata tumein girl's kei clothe's peen nei partei...

Thn all laugh...Beside Abhi...

Abhi:Arei Daya...chup kar!

Thn all laughed agin beside Abhi...

* * *

In The Second Car...

Pankaj:Arei Freddy sir...!

Freddy:Haan?

Pankaj:Mein aaj bohot kush huun...!

Freddy:Kiu?

Pankaj:Duus ri baar jo camp karnei walei hei na...!

Freddy:Oh haan...ur right!

Kevin:Camp...lekin ham Party karnei walei tei na?

Dush:Arei Kevin...Party bi kareingei or Camp bi...or wo bi 2 night's ki!

Kevin:Oh...really...magar mei party ki liyei to clothe's laya huun...bar night kili yei nahi!

Purvi:Pata ta mujhe...ki tumein pata nahi hoga isliyei mei jab shopping karnei gahi ti tab mein nei tumharei liyei 2 set of clothe's lei li tei!

Kevin:Oh really...so sweet of u Pinky...thx alotttttttt!

Kevin hugged her...n every 1 were confused beside Purvi...

Sachin:Kevin yei Pinky Purvi ka naam hei kiya?

KeVi seperate frm the hug...

Kevin:Wo meinei or Purvi nei na ek duusrei ka nick name rak ka hei...Mein Ken or yei Pinky!

Sachin:Oh acha!

Kevin:Lekin yei sirf ham dono ek duusrei ko bula saktei hein!

All:Ohhhhhhh...!(Teasingly)

Purvi:Galat mat samaj na plz!

All:Ohkkk!(Teasingly)

All laughed...thn at last thy reached at Dareya's house...

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	4. Only Me N U!(3)

**Hi evry 1!Thx to...**

**Rajvigirl...Blair.64...N...CrazyForPurvi...thx alot to all of u!  
**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At Dareya's Residence...**(Srry Guy's IDK Daya's N Shreya's Couple name so srry!)**

* * *

Every 1 went inside...

Kevin:Wow!kitna bara or pyaara ghar hein...!

Purvi:Hmm...Sahi kaha tumnei!

Daya:abi mein sab kei room's bata taa huun...!Hameri sirf 5 extra room's hein...or ek room mein 2 ppl's soo (sleep) sak tei hein...Lekin ek (1) room's mein 4 ppl's sooin gei (sleep) ...ok!?

All:Ok!

Daya:To first room hei wo wala jo stair's kei saamnei hei! (Pointing toward's it) or first room mein soingei...Freddy...or...Pankaj...!

Freddy+Pankaj:Ok!

Daya:Or...second room uskei saath wala hei...or second room mein soingei...Abhi...Tarika...!

Abhirika:Ok!

Daya:Or third room second room kei saath wala hei...or third room mein soingei...Vivek...Kajal...!

Vival:Ok!

Daya:Or forth room hei third walei kei saath wala...or forth room mein soingei...Sachin...or...Ishita...!

Sachita:Ok!

Daya:Or fifth room hei forth walei kei saath wala...or fifth room mein soingei four people's...or wo hein...Kevin...Purvi...Divya...or...Dush (Dushyant) ...!

KeVi...Dushya:Ok!

Abhi:To abi sarei kei pata chal gahein hein...apna room bi bata do na...!

Daya:Ok!Hamara room neechei hein...wo wala deek rahei ho na...(pointing toward's it...i mean...the room)...

All:Haan!

Daya:Wo wala!

All:Ok!

Shreya:Or...kuch bi chai ho na...to aap sab ka assistance yaha kar raa hei...!

All:Kaha!

Shreya:Mere saath!

Abhi:Daya!Ohhhhhhh...(Teasingly)

Daya:Wht!Mein...!

Shreya:Haan...tum Janu!

Daya:Janu kahei to...tumharei liyei to kuch bi bansakta hein na Sweety...!

Abhi:Tum dono romance karo...ham chaltei hein...

Thy were going upstair's...but Shreya...said...

Shreya:Ruko!Kaha jaa rahein ho...ham romance nahi kar rahei hein!

Abhi:Wto pata chal raha hei...or hamein rest karna hein!

Daya:Haan Shreya...shoro unei!

Shreya:Daya!Deko tumhari waja sei upar chalei gei hein...

Daya:To acha hein na...!

Shreya:Kiu?

Daya:Kiu kei (He pulled her closer)

Shreya:Kiu kei kiya?

Daya:Kiu kei ham romance kar saktei hein na!

Shreya:Daya...tum na romance sei bahaar nahi au gei...!

Daya:Acha...tumein pata bi hein ki Romance kiya ho ta hein...mujhe nahi lagta hei!

Shreya:Excuse Me...mujhe pata hein!

Daya:Acha...do batau keisa hota hein...romance!

Shreya:mein kiu bataun!

Daya:Matlab tumein nahi pata...mein bata taa huun...

He moved more closer to hr...n kissed her pateintly...thn he carry her frm her waist...n brought hr to their room...!

Up in KeVi's room...

Purvi was hanging her clothe's into the cupboard...n Kevin too...Dushyant was in the washroom...n Divya was in Ishita's room...

Kevin:Yei room...pyara hein na!?

Purvi:Yup!

Kevin:Bilkul tumharei jesei...!

Purvi:Wht!

Kevin:Wo...mera matlab ki...bilkul tumharei kapro ki tara pretty hein!

Purvi:Really thx...!

Kevin:WC!

Purvi:Wesei jo tum peentei hona...usmein tum sach mein handsome dik tei ho!

Kevin:Really!Thx!

Purvi:WC!

Both smiled lightly...Thn Purvi was taking another cloth frm the bed...n turned around to the cupboard...n Kevin was gonna say to hr smthing...thn both bang into each other...Purvi was gonna fall down...bt Kevin held her frm her waist...**(Ofc guy's...jab hero idar hein do dar kis baath ka)**!

Thn there was an door sound...n both were shocked to see sme 1!

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	5. Only Me N U!(5)

**Hi evry 1!Thx to...**

**Rajvigirl...Blair.64...N...CrazyForPurvi...thx alot to all of u!N also the other's...n i'm srry id hav much tym to rite longr so srry!  
**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

KeVi were shocked to see sme 1 n tht ppl was socked to see both of thm lyk tht...

Dush:Kevin...Purvi...tum dono yei kiya...?

Kevin made Purvi stand...

Purvi:Nahi nahi...jesa aap samaj rahein hei...wesa kuch nahi hei...!

Dush:Lekin...tum dono...to...?(Confusingly)

Purvi:Wo...mein gir nei wali tee na...to Ken nei mujhe pakar liya ta...to isliyei...ham dono...esei...tei!

Dush:Oh...acha...teek hein...mein washroom mein ta na...mujhe kiya pata ki yaha kiya hua ta!

Purvi:Right!(Smiling Lightly)

Thn the door opened n sme 1 came inside...

Dush:Divya...au na andar...

Divya:Wo...Shreya...Mam...ham sab ko neechei lunch kei liyei bulaa rahi hein...or wo kei rahi hein ki Party Lunch kei baath start hogi...i mean lunch kei 2 hour's baath!

KeVi+Dush:Ok!Ham...atei hein...!

Divya:Ok!

Dush:Abi mein jaataa huun tum loog ready ho jau...!

KeVi:Ok!

Dush n Diyva went downstair's...

Kevin:Am...srry Pinky...!

Purvi:Srry...to mujhe kehna chai hei...i'm relly srry...!

Kevin:Arei nahi nahi...srry dono ko nahi kehna chai hein...hamein kiya pata ta ki ham ek duusrei kei saath crash karein gei...to...u know...!

Purvi:Ur...Right Ken!

Kevin:Pinky...abi na...mein tumhara Pinky naam lei tei lei tei tak jaataa huun...so i think we shld call each other with our original name...!

Purvi:Ok!(Smiling Lightly)

Kevin:Tumein bura to nahi laga na!?

Purvi:Nahi nahi...bilkul nahi...infect mein bi tak jaatee huun...!

Kevin:Ok thn!(Smiling Lightly)

Both Smiled...

Kevin:Abi jaldi karo...neechei bi jaanaa hein...Lunch kiliyei...!

Purvi:Ok!

Kevin:Tum jau mein ataa huun...!

Purvi:Tum kiu nahi arahei ho Kevin!?

Kevin:Mujhe chang karna hein na...!

Purvi:To mujhe bi karna hein na!

Kevin:To tum washroom jau...mein yaha pei karta huun...!

Purvi:Haha...wht a gd idea...agar mein bahir nikal gahi to...or tumnei chng nahi kiya ho to!

Kevin:Arei...tum mujhe sei baar baar puuchna ki hogaya ki nahi...!

Purvi:Ok!

Purvi took her clothe's n whn into the washroom...n Kevin started changing outside in the room...first he locked the room door...!Thn after a while...Purvi said...

Purvi:Kevin...hogaya ki nahi?

Kevin:Nahi...abi tak nahi...!

Aftr sme second's Purvi agin asked...!

Purvi:Hogaya ki nahi...

Kevin:Arei yaar...wait karo na!

Purvi:Tumnei hee to kaha ta ki baar baar puuchna...to puuch rahi huun na...!

Kevin:Arei yaar ok...abi tak nahi hua hein na...!

Thn suddenly Purvi's foot slipped frm the water in the Washroom...n she hold the door handle to control herself...bt the washroom door opened...n Purvi...slipped outside...bt b4 she slipped she said...

Purvi:Kevin...!

Kevin turned n saw Purvi coming toward's her...i mean falling toward's her thn he caught her n both fell on the floor...Kevin was nt wearing his shirt...Purvi's eye's were close thn she opened n saw Kevin was nt wearing his shirt...n agin closed her eye's...Kevin was feeling so warm to touch her...n was starring t her how she was closing her eye's...n she was luking so pretty...

Kevin Pov:Yei mujhe kiya ho raha hein...mein esa ajeeb sa kiu feel kar raha huun...!?

Purvi Pov:Mein ajeeb sa kiu feel kar rahi huun...!?

Kevin:Purvi...can u plz stand up...!

Purvi:Ya...srry(while closing her eye's)

Purvi was standing...while closing her eye's...n thn Kevin stood up...

Purvi:Hogaya ki nahi...!?

Kevin:Hogaya hein!

Purvi turned n opened her eye's...

Kevin:Kiya hein Purvi...tum subah sei baar baar gir rahi ho...!(Angrily)

Purvi:Srry Kevin...!

Kevin:Socho agar mein yaha nahi hota na...to tumhari hadiya (Bones) nahi hoti aaj...!(Angrily)

Purvi:I'm relly srry Kevin!

Kevin:Srry sei kuch nahi hota...!(Angrily)

An quiet tym for a while...

Kevin:Abi...chalo neechei...kahnaa kaanaa hein!

Both went down...Kevin sat n Purvi was going outside but Shreya said...

Shreya:Arei Purvi...Kahaa jaa rahi ho...lunch karo na!

Purvi:Wo...mujhe buuk nahi hein...!

Kevin luked at her...

Shreya:Acha...to tori hee deer mein party start honei wali hein na...tum jaa kei ready ho jau!

Purvi:Mein bas tori hee deer mein aa jaungi...!

Shreya:Ok!Lekin jaldi...i mean...party sei pehlei...!

Purvi:Ok!

N Purvi went...

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!And i'm srry id hav much tym now..n ppl were saying update fast so i had update short alredy...I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	6. Only Me N U!(6)

**Hi evry 1!Thx ****alot to all of u!N i'm srry id hav much tym to rite longr so srry!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

Purvi went outside...

Outside in a park...Purvi was sitting in a banch n thinking...

**Purvi Pov:Kevin esa kesei kei sak taa hei...mujhe to hud bi nahi maluum ki yei sab kesei hogaya...mujhe kiya pata taa ki mein kab gir nei wali huun...or kab nahi...i'm relly disappointed...!**

N thn sme 6 goon's came in front of hr...

Goon(1):Ei larki...yaha pei kiya kar rahi hei...tu!?Shayad...hamara hi inteizaar ta..!Kiu?

Goon(2):Haan...tabi to yaha beiti hein...

Goon(1):Wesei...yei kitni kubsuurat hein na...!

Purvi:Excuse Me…u dnt know me!

Goon(1):Acha…wesei iski angresi bi achi hei!

He went near hr n sat beside hr…n was gonna touch hr…bt sme 1 stopped him by holding his hand…thn the ppl came in front of him n thy both stood up…Purvi was shocked to see ppl…

Ppl:Shuuna bi mat!

Goon(1):Ei…raastei sei hat jaa…warna bohot bura hoga!

Ppl:Raastei sei to mein tumein hataun ga!

Goon:Yei teri kiya lagti hei?

Man:Bohot kuch!

Purvi luked at him…

Purvi:Kevin…stop it!

Kevin:Shh…mujhe is bat taa meez insaan sei larnei do…kiu kei yei hamein nahi jaanta!

Goon:Gundo maro isei…

Thy fought n Kevin won ofc…

Goon:Yei larki bach nahi pai gi…

N thy ran awy…

Purvi:Thx…N she was going…whn Kevin held hr hand n turned hr thn she hurt hr hand coz he twist hr hand a little accidentally…

Purvi:Aaaahhh!

Kevin:Srry…srry…!(Worriedly)

He made hr sit on the banch agin n he sat beside hr…

Kevin:Purvi…I'm so srry!Mujhe nahi pata kiya hogaya ta…kiu kei agar waha koi bi nahi hota to tumhara kiya hota…tum yaha nahi…hospital mein hoti…or…phir…mein kiya karta!

Purvi:Tumein issei kiya matlab?

Kevin:Matlab hein…mujhe laga ki tum sirf meri achi dost ho…

Purvi:Kevin…tum samaj tei kiu nahi ho ki agar mein nei tumharei saath do (2) min's hoor batai na to…(While Standing Up)

Kevin:To kiya Purvi?(While Standing Up)

Purvi:To…mujhe pyaar ho jai ga…or tumein nahi hoga!

Kevin went near hr n patiently kissed hr…n thn separate…

Kevin:I…Love…U!

Purvi:I…Love…U…2!

Thy hugged each othr n went…

Thn at party tym…Purvi was wearing an Pink Long Sleeve Dress…n she was luking stunning…Kevin was dying for hr…She went near him…

Purvi:Kiya hua?Esei kiu deek rahei ho?

Kevin:Tum jo kitni pretty lag rahi ho…

Purvi:Ham…Mei sooch rahi ti ki kiu na ham dono kei barei mein sab ko bataa dein!

Kevin:Mein bi yei hi sooch raha ta…chalo bataa tein hein…

Purvi:Ham…evry 1…

All turned to thm…

Kevin:Wo ek gd new's hein…wo…mein or Purvi…ek duusrei sei…pyaar kartei hein…!

Evry 1 luked at each othr beside's KeVi…n said…

All beside's KeVi:Congratulation's!

N all went to thm n hugged thm…a big hug…

Pankaj:Kui na dance ho jai?

Daya:Jo pehlei jai ga…wo kisi ko dance kiliyei hand dei…

Thn Sachin n Dush wer the same tym to give hand…Sachin gav to Ishita n Dush gav to Divya…n went on the stage…

**London…Tumukda!**

Ther song finished n thn Daya n Abhi brought their ladies (Ofc u all know guy's who r thy)

Tum…Hi…Ho…!

Their song finished n thn Vivek brought Kajal…

Teri…Meri!

The song finished n thn KeVi went on the stage…

**Kabhi…Jo…Badal! (Male)…**

The song finished n thn it was Pankaj's n Freddie's turn…

**Doom…Bachalei! (Srry guy's…can't find any other funny typ's n for both of thm typ's of song so i jst chose this one) **

N thn thy enjoyed their party…n thn thy went for lunch at a restaurant…

In The Restaurant…

Pankaj:Wow…Yaha ka menu kitna bara hein…matlab bohot kuch kanei ko milei ga…

Freddy:Acha…pehlei apnei peet ko to deek…phir bool ki kitna kana hei or kitna nahi…

Pankaj (Wispheringly) :Hud ko nahi deka ai nei mein…or mujge kei raha hein…hah!

Freddy:Kuch ka tumnei?

Pankaj:Haan!Aap sei kiya shuupa na…Meinei kaha ki hud ko to ainei mein nahi deka…or mujhe kei rahei ho!

Freddy:Kiya!Tumnei mujhe mota kaha…teri to…

Thy ran arounf the table n the manager came…

Manager (M.G) :Excuse Me!Yei Restaurant hein…park nahi…keel na hein to park jau…!

Daya:Ab…srry M.G saab…mein boolta huun!

Daya tld thm to sit properly on their seat's n thy sat…

Freddy:Tujhe to mein baath mein deek luunga…!

Kevin:Hmm…Baby…Kiya kau gi?

Purvi:Oh God!Kevin!Mujhe baby mat bolau tumein pata hei ki koi mujhe baby bolai to…i hate tht all!

Abhi:Wah Kevin!Bohot achi G.F duun di hein tunei…Jisko Romance bilkul nahi pasand…!

Purvi Coughigly:Wht!Romance…I Relly Hate Tht!

Kevin:Com on baby!Kuch to hojai…k Baby to hojai na…

Purvi:Ok!Kamsei kam…romance sei to shut karaa mileiga…

Ishita:Haha…Purvi…tum kitni lucky ho ki tumein romantic B.F mila hei…or Kevin tum kitnei unlucky ho…jo kitni unromantic G.F mili hei…Pata nahi…mujhe keisa B.F milei ga?

Thn Sachin luked at hr n said…

Sachin:Mil jai ga…bohot jal…wo bi esei hee…bilkul Kevin ki tara!

Both had Eye-Lock for a second…

Divya:Or mera keisa hoga…agr hoga bi to?

Dush:Tumein bi mil jai ga…bohot jal…or bohot romantic bi…

Divya:Oh God!Meinei kab kaha ki mujhe romantic B.F chai hein…I'm same lyk Purvi…relly hate romance…

Purvi n Divya gav Hi-Five to each othr…

Kevin n Dush Pov:Wht!Isei to romance bi nahi pasand…or mein to kitna romantic huun…pata nahi…kiya hoga?(Worriedly)

Thn sme 1 came n evry 1 wer shocked to see tht person…!

* * *

**Promo…**

**Kevin:Bar mein shaadi pei wish waas nahi karta…**

**Purvi:Teek hein…jab tumhara feisla tei hogaya…to mujhe bataa dena…**

**Kevin:Ankei kolo Purvi…**

**Promo Finished…**

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!And i'm srry id hav much tym now..n ppl were saying update fast so i had update short alredy...I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	7. Only Me N U!(7)

Hi everyone i'm here again…

* * *

Continue...

* * *

All wer shocked to see sme 1…

Daya:Acp Sir!

All stood up…

KeVi: Kevin/Purvi Reporting Sir!

Acp:Welcome to C.I.D Mumbai…

KeVi:Thank U Sir!

Abhi:Sir…Aap yaha?(Confusedly)

Acp:Kiu?Mein yaha nahi aa sakta kiya?Takleef hoti hei kiya?

Daya:Nahi Sir…Bar aap to…Mission kiliyei gahei tei na…1 Month kei liyei to itni jaldi wapas kesei?

Acp:Hahha…Mujhe pata taa ki tum loog yei hee puucho gei…bata taa huun…Mein yahaa tum logo ko deek nei aya huun…Mera matlab milnei aya huun…Abi chala jaunga kuchi deer mein…bas ek (one) genta (hour) baki hei…

All:Ohk!

Acp:Acha ab jaldi sei dinner ordr karo mein chal taa huun…

Sachin:Kiu sir…aap bi ayei na…

Acp:Nahi…mujhe half an hour mein airport poonch na hei…Or mein tum logo ka bill pay karnei wala huun!

Daya:Arei sir bar…ham pay karleing gei na!

Acp:It's an ordr!

Daya:Ok…Sir…

Acp:Acha…Esei karo ki mein tum logo ko 5.000 deta huun…Tum loog ordr kar kei phir jo bachei apnei paas rak lei na…

Abhi:Bar sir…

Acp:Abhi!

Abhi:Ok…Sir!

N Acp went…

Pankaj:Acp…Sir…Kitnei achei hei na…

Kajal:Haha…Sirf…Peso kilyei achei hei…Wesei akruu hei…

Pankaj:Arei mera wo matlab nahi ta!

Abhi:Acha shoro in sab chee zo ko…Ordr karo ab…

N thr were 3 Menu's so thy got…side by side…

Kevin:Hmm…Baby!

Purvi:Haan?Kiya hua hei?

Kevin:Kiya kau gi?

Purvi:Kiya hei Menu mei?

Kevin:Food's kei naam!

All laughed beside's Purvi…

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin:Arei…acha srry!

Purvi:Food kei naam hei to batau na!

Kevin:Acha…Hmm…French Fries Hei…White Rice Hei…Fish Burger Hei…Sandwich…Tuna Sandwich…Pizza…Pizza kiliyei 3 different topping's hei…Matlab different Pizza's…Wo hei Vegetable's…Tomato…Or Fish…Or…

Purvi:Bas…bas…mei nei choose kar liya…mei Tomato Pizza…Or French Frie's kaung gi…Mere liyri itna kaafi hei…

Kevin:Or Drink's…Coca Cola…Creamy Soda…Fanta…Rubbermaid…Lemon Juice…Lacci…Or Water…Or…

Purvi:Bas…bad…itna kafi hei Kevin!Mere liyei Lemon Juice hee kafi hei…

Kevin:Ok!Mein Fish Burger Or Tuna Sandwich kaunga…OR deink's kiliyei Lacci…!

Purvi:Lacci!Yuk!I hat Lacci!

Kevin:It's my fav!

Purvi:Deko Kevin…Lacci meri bohot bari dushmant hei…Isliyei ek chees choose karo…Lacci…Ya…Mein!?

Kevin:Agr tum Lacci ordr karo gei na…To mein jaa kei Pankaj kei saath bei tuungi…Nahi to ordr mat karo…

Purvi:Wow…Ek larki…Wo bi mere saath…How Romantic!

Kevin: Nahi Purvi!Tum kaheen nahi jaa rahi ho…Mere saath hee beto…

Purvi:Good!

Abhi:Kevin…Shaadi kei baath na…Purvi tumharei saath yei sab hee karei gi…Apnei marziya…

Kevin listened Shaadi word n became sad…

Kevin:Am…Guy's…Wo mein…Shaadi Mein…(Cut By Pankaj)

Pankaj: Abi ordr karo na…Mujhe bohoot buuk lagi hei…

Daya:Ok…Ok…Wait!

Freddy:Tuj pei to Cat ki tara sab bar hee nahi hei…Jesei Cat Mouse ya Fisg deek leti hei na…To pee chei par jaa tee hei…Wesei hee tuu kaanei kei peechei par jaa taa hei!

Pankaj:Aap bi kuch kam nahi ho…!

All Laughed…N thy wer keep fighting…Thn Kajal took out pair's of ear cotton…coz she knew thy will fight…So she wore it n pass to all of thm…Thn thy ordered thier dinner n went…Bt wait…Sme 1 wer still there…Pakaj n Freddy thy wer still fighting…At last thy went…

At the house…

All wer in the hall…

Abhi:Bai aaj to bohot mazaa aagayaa hei…

Kevin:Haan!Or Lacci to bohot yummy ti…

Purvi:Kevin…Mein nei kitni baar kahaa hei ki Lacci meri dushmant hei…Or Lacci ka naam ya uski shakal bi mere saamnei nahi honei chai hei…Agr pyaar hei to sirf duut sei!

Kevin:Ok Baby!

Purvi:Yuk!(Wisperlingly)

Thn Pankaj n Freddy cme's fightingly…

Pankaj: Sab tumhari waja sei baag gahei tei…

Freddy:Meri waja sei nahi…Tumhari waja sei…

Pankaj:Meri nahi!Tumhari waja sei!

Thy kept on fighting n all went to their room's…

Purvi:Oh…God…Yei Pankaj or Freddy ki fighting ki waja sei mera sar duk raha hei…She luk's at Kevin…N say's…Tumharei fav drink kei naam ki bi waja sei…Lacci Lacci Lacci…Disgusting…

Divya:Tum araam karo…Mein tumharei liyei baam lati huun…

Purvi:Nahi!I mean mujhe nahi lagaa ni hei…

Divya:Y?

Purvi: Mujhe nahi acha lagta…

Divya:Bar…(Cut By Purvi)…

Purvi:Plzzz…!

Divya: Ok!Kevin!U dnt care abt ur G.F!?

Kevin:Ofc i do…But she's nt interested…

Dush:Soo jau yaar…!

N Divya n Purvi slept in 1 bed n Kevin n Dush in 1 bed…

At Midnight…2:00a.m…

Purvi can't sleep well coz her head was paining…But hr eye's wer closed…Thn Kevin noticed tht n went to take medicine (Baam)…N went near Purvi n put on hr head n slept…

Nxt Morning…

Purvi waked up n was feeling relly fresh…No pain n No stress…Everything was f9…N she went to been fresh…Thn slowly slowly evry 1 went to been fresh…Thn at breakfast time…

Abhi:Wah!Aaj Daya kei ghar mein raath kar kei maza aa gaya…Ham sab ko yaha reh nei kiliyei daily anaa chai hei…Right?!

Sachin:Bilkul sahi kahaa apnei sir…Bohor maza aa gaya aaj to…

Dush:Sach mein Sachin?Kiu kei tumein esei deek kar lagra haa hei ki tum…Kisi or kiliyei kush ho…(While luking at Ishita)

Sachin:Nahi…Or kisi kilyei nahi…Sirf apnei liyei…

All:Wht!

Sachin:Mera matlab…Sab kiliyei!

All:Yes!

Vivek:Wesei Shreya…Uei Gopi kei paraa tei yummy hei…

Shreya:Haha…Yei mein nei nahi…Balki Kajal nei banain hei…

Vivek luked at Kajal n she luked back…

Vivek: Oh…Srry…Nice…Paraa tei!(Nervously)

Kajal:Thx!

Vivek:WC!

Tarika:Acha abi sab jaldi sei breakfast kau…Phir party karni hei…I mean ussei pehlei Shopping janaa hei…Phir party…

Kevin: Hmm…1 mor Party?

Purvi:Yes Kevin!(Normally)

Kevin:Or shopping…For wht?Clothe's to hamarei paas hein na!

Purvi:Night Camp kiliyei!(Normally)

Kevin:I'm confused guy's!

Purvi:Ham sab raath ko hall mein soing gei (Sleep) uus kiliyei tank lein nei hein…!(Normally)

Kevin:Oh…Srry!

Purvi: It's ok!

Kevin:Aaj itna pyaar kei sei?

Abhi:Arei bhai shukar kar…Kei aaj romantic hein…

Purvi:tumnei jo raath ko kiya…Tab mujhe esaas hua ki…Mard sirf romantic nahi hotei hein…Lekin bohot care bi kartei hein...Apni G.F ya Wife ki...!

Abhi:Raath ko…Esa kiya hua?(Teasingly)

Purvi:Bohot kuch...Jo mein nei pehlei kabi kisi larkei pei wish vaas nahi kiya...Jo...Wo larka...Sirf mere liyei karei ga...

Thy both had an Eye-Lock...

All beside's KeVi:Aham aham aham...(Teasingly)

Thn thy relise n said...

KeVi:Kiya hua?

All beside's KeVi:Kuch nahi!

KeVi:Ok!

N thy all ate their breakfast...N all went for shopping...Finally thy reached

Pankaj:Wow yei Romantic Plaza…Itna lovely hei na…

Kevin:Isiliyei to romantic hei…

Purvi:Bilkul my B.F ki tara!Kiu Baby?(While luking at Kevin)

All wer shocked n confused…

Kevin:Huh!Haan…Baby!Or bilkul tumharei tara lovely bi…(Shocked N Confused)

Purvi:Thx…Jaanu!

N she held his hand…He was relly happy…N all had an **Evil** **Smile**…

Abhi:Ham shopping karnei ai hei yaa Romance?

N all went n started shopping…All went different way…Abhirika n Dayreya went another way…Sachita n Vival n another way…Pankaj n Freddy n another way…Dushya n Kevi another way…

Abhirika n Dayreya sight…

Shreya: Hmm…Jaanu!Konsa anarkali pyaara lagei ga?Yellow ya Green?

Daya:Sweety!Tum par to sab pyaara lagtaa hei…Joonsa bi lei lo…

Shreya:Hah!Mein nei tumein choose karnei kiliyei bola hei…Hud kiliyei hud nahi choose karnei kiliyei bola hei…

Daya:Ab pata chala na…Ki tumein mera fav color nahi pata…

Shreya: Kiu nahi pata?Mujhe pata hei…

Daya:Pata hota na…To tum mujh sei nahi puuch ti…

Shreya: U jst dnt talk to me!

Daya:Arei tum sach mein bura maan gahi…

Shreya:Shut Up!

N she went…To other shop…

Daya:Shreya…Shreya!

Abhi n Tarika wer on the same shop but hidden sight…

Abhi:Ab…Tarika…Tum na…Yei Red wala anarkali buy karo…Tum par ek dam Hot Heroin ki tara Perfect lagei ga…** (Guy's…Abhirika's Fan's…I rote hot sentence vry difficultly…I'm relly disappointed with myself…Id lyk Abhirika nor Dayreya…So srry)**

**Thn sme1 shouted at thm…**

Sme 1:Tum dono yei kiya kar rahei ho?

N thy wer shocked to see tht person…

* * *

**So how was it evry 1?I hop u luv it…Plz rviw!Love u all…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	8. Only Me N U!(8)

**Hi evry 1!This is BibiFaseeha here agin…Haha…Thx to all my rviwer's…****Blair.64…CrazyForPurvi…Neha1…Those mostly rviw my stories…N also the other's sme of thm…**

* * *

**Continue…**

* * *

Sme 1:Yei tum dono kiya kar rahei ho?

Abhirika turned n wer shocked to see tht person…

Abhirika:Daya!

Daya went near thm n said…

Daya:Abhi…Tumnei to kahaa taa ki han yaha romance nahi…Balki…Shopping karnei ai hei…Or tum hud yahaan romance kar rahei ho?…How disgusting!

Abhi:Ab…(Cut By Daya)…

Daya:Abi shoro in sab baatho ko…Or Tarika kiya tum plz Shreya ko samjaa saktee ho?

Abhi:Ab kiya hogaya bhai…?

Tarika:Ab…Kiya hua hei Daya?

Daya:Shreya nei mujhe kahaa ki mere liyei anarkali dress ka color choose karo…Koon sa pyaara lagei ga…To mein nei kahaa…Ki tum pei to sab color suit kar tei hein…Koi bi lei lo…Mein mazaag kar raha ta or ussei lala ki mein srs huun…To wo naraaz ho gahi…

Abhi:Bas…Itni si baath mein naraaz…Or wo bi Shreya…Nahi nahi…Wo mazaak kar rahi hogi…Tang kar rahi hogi wo tumein…(Laughingly)

Tarika:Abhi!

Daya:Ma…Ma…Matlab?

Abhi:Matlab ki wo tumseu badlaa lei rahi hei…

Tarika n Daya luked at each othr shockley…

Abhi:Arei nahi nahi…Galat mat samaj na…Mera matlab ki…Tumnei ussei kahaa ki koon sa bi lei lo…Tum ussei mazaag kar rahei tei na…?

Daya:Haan!

Abhi:To wo usi kahi badlaa lei rahi tee…

Daya:Haha…Not Funny!Larkiya itni bi strong nahi hein jo wo apnei husband sei in cheezo ka badlaa lein…Hah!(Laughingly)

Tarika:Hoo…Larkiya strong hein larko sei larnei kiliyei…

Abhi+Daya:Acha…To ho jai shart…?

Tarika:Hojai…(Smilingly)

Three of thm:Ok!

Tarika:Ek min…Agar larkei haar gahei…To ek sazaa hogi…Bolo manzoor hein?

Abhi+Daya:Manzoor hein…Lekin larkiya ko bi…Sazaa mili gi agr wo haar gahi to?

Tarika:Manzoor!(Smilingly)

N all smiled…

Daya:Abi jakei sab ko bataa tei hein…Ki hamnei shart lee hein…?

Tarika:Ok!Chalo!

On the other handside…Wher Dushya n Kevi wer…In a model shop…Purvi n Divya wer choosing smething to whr…N in the same shop on the othr handside Kevin n Dush wer choosing smething to whr…Thn Kevin went near Purvi…

Kevin:Ab baby…Kiya choose kiya hein?

Purvi:Abi tak to kuch nahi choose kiya hein…Kuch choose karnei kiliyei mil hee nahi raha hein…

Kevin:Kiu?Koi bandar chai hein kiya?

Purvi:Wht!?

Kevin:Kuch nahi!Ab idar au tum yei buy karo…Mujhe esei clothe's achei lagtei hein…Or yei tum pei suit karei ga…

Purvi:Wht!Nahi!Mujhe yei nahi buy karna…I Hate Those Kind's of Clothe's!

Kevin:Baby Plz?

Purvi:No…Next time…?

Kevin:Ok!To tum yei peen noo…Yei wala dress…

Purvi:Kevin!Yei dress nahi i mean issei dress nahi lehenga bola tei hein…

Kevin:Ok baby!Yei lehenga buy kar lo…Tum par bohot suit kareiga!

Purvi:Sach?

Kevin:Sach!

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin:Yes?

While paying money's…

Purvi:Tum mujhe kabi bee nahi shooe kar jau gei na?

N he luked at hr…

Kevin:Kesi baatei kar rahi ho?

Purvi:Kiya?

Kevin:Mein…Tumein…Kabi nahi shoor kei jaunga…!

Purvi: Thx Kevin!I Love U!

Kevin:I Love U 2…N WC…

N thy both hug each othr…

Shopkeeper(S.K):Sahaab!

No Response…

S.K:Sahaab!

No Response…

S.K:Sahaab!(Shoutingly)

This time thy both felt scared n separate…

Kevin:Kiya hua hei?

S.K:Bohot loog kar rei hein…Aap plz…Bahaar jaa kei…Romance kar riyei!

KeVi:Srry!

Thy took their thing's n went outside to the hall…Evry 1 wer waiting for thm…

Sachin:Tora hoor romance kar aa tei!

Ishita:Sachin!Esa nahi kei tei!

Sachin:Srry…

Tarika:Acha sab suno…Abhi or Daya nei…Ham larkiyaan sei…Shart lagai hei…Or wo shart hei…Ki koon smart hei…Larkei ya larkiyaan…Or uus kei saath hee saath…Ham ghar jaa kei…Game kei lingei…

Kevin:Kesi game?(Confusingly)

Tarika:Wo tum sab ko…Ghar jaa kei hee pata chalei ga…Au ab chaltei hein…

Purvi:Ek min Tarika!

Evry 1 turned n luked at hr…

Purvi:Wo…Mujhe washroom jaa na taa…Tum sab ghari mein jaa kei beto…Mein aatee huun…

Tarika:Ok!

N all went…Purvi went to the washroom…Aftr she went to the washroom…She came out n saw sme 1…She was shocked…

Purvi:Tum!Tum to wo hee gundei hona…Usdin bahaar park mein…Jo tei?(Shockly)

Goon:Haan mein…Aaj tum mujh sei bach nahi pau gi…Tumein nahi shoruunga…maar daal duunga mein tumein…

Purvi:Tum…Tum kiya chaatei ho

Goon:Mein…Mein tumein chaata taa…Lekin tumhara koi ho chuuka hei na…Or usnei jo hamaarei saath kiya…Uska badla…Ham tumsei leengei…Sirf or sirf tumsei…!

Purvi:Deko…Hamnei aap ko sirf samjaanei kiliyei yei sab kiya ta…Or mujhe laga ki tum sudar gahei hogei…Lekin…Lekin…Tum sud rei hee nahi…

Goon:Oh plz…Mujhe yei sab mat sam jau…Or moot kei mo…Lag jau…

In The Car…

Shreya:Haha…Tumnei bilkul acha kiya hei Tarika…Ab deekna ham larkei ko kesei bataa tei hein…Ki larkiyaan kitni talented hein…

Tarika:Right!

Abhi:Arei Kevin…

Kevin:Haan?

Abhi:Jau deko Purvi kahaan hei…

Tarika:Abhi…Tum pagal ho kiya?

Abhi:Kiu?

Tarika:Kevin larkion kei washroom jai ga kiya?

Abhi:Oh srry…

N all laughed beside Abhi…

Ishita:Ab…Mein jaatee huun?

Tarika:Ok!Tum jau…

N Ishita went…

Outside The Washroom…

Goon:Bye Purvi!

Purvi:Tumein mera naam kei sei pataa chala?

Goon:Oh…Ho!Tum loog shopping kar rahei tei na…Or mein tumhara peesha…To sun liya…Itni to smart hogi tum!

Purvi:Deko…Tum jo bi kar rahei hona…Galat kar rahei ho…

Goon:Mein nei kahaa…Ki mujhe mat samjau…

N he point the gun toward's hr heart…Thn thy heard sme 1 coming…So the goon ran away…

Purvi:Arei Ishita…

Ishita:Kahaan ti tum?Sab wait kar rahein hei…

Purvi:Haan…Mein aa hee rahi tee…(Normally n Tensly)

Ishita:Kiya hua hei?

Purvi:Haan?Kuch…Kuch nahi…

Ishita:R u sure?

Purvi:Yup…

Ishita:Acha chalo…

N thy both went into the car…

Kevin:Kahaan rei gahi tee tum Purvi?

Purvi:Huh!?Kiya hua?

Ishita luked at Purvi…

Ishita:Kevin nei puusha ki kahaan rei gahi tee tum?

Purvi:Mein?Arei washroom mein…Or kahaan?

Kevin:Late kiu kar diya?

Purvi:Washroom mein rush tee…

Ishita was confused with hr this sentence…

Freddy:Abi gari start karuun ya ek(1) gentei(Hour) tak esei hee batei kar tei rahein gei aap sab?

Daya:Arei baba…Start karo…Kisnei roka hei?

Freddy:Ok!

N Freddy start the car n thy went to Dayreya's house…

* * *

At Dayreya's Residence…

* * *

Tarika:Ab sab apnei shopping bag's site mein rak do…Or yahaan aa jau middle mein…

N thy all did as Tarika told thm to do…N went in the center of the hall…

Tarika:To…Game ka naam hei…**Who Is Smart?Girl Or Boy?**

Abhi:Nice name!

Tarika:Shut Up Abhi…I didn't finished my sentence…

Abhi:Srry!

Tarika:Is game mein…2 Partner's hongei…2 Girl's in 1 gp…N…2 Boy's in 1 gp…So u can choose ur own partner…

Shreya:Mein or Tarika 1 gp…

Kajal:Mein or Divya 1 gp…

Ishita:Mein or Purvi 1 gp…

Daya:Mein or Abhi 1 gp…

Vivek:Mein or Dush 1 gp…

Sachin:Mein or Kevin 1 gp…

Freddy:Mein or Pankaj 1gp…

Tarika:Ok thn!Now go to ur own partner first…

N thy all went to their own partner…

Tarika:To hamein…Wait guy's…!

Abhi:Kiya hua?

Tarika:Hamnei to Leader's chuuna hee nahi!

Abhi:Wht!

Tarika:Agr ham keel rahei hein…To question puush nei kiliyei leader bi to chai hota hei na!

Abhi:Mein or tum ban jaatei hein…

Tarika:To phir…Shreya or Daya ka kiya hoga?

Abhi:Wo dono saath ho jaingei…Lekin phir yei cheating ho jai gi…

Tarika:Ab…Saath ko shoro…Akeilei akeilei ho jaatei hein…I mean Shreya alone n Daya alone…Will u both mind?

Dayreya:Nop…Not at all!

Tarika:Ok!Thn tht's so much gr8…So…Our game is…Me n Abhi will think a word…N we will give give sme letter's of tht word…N also 1 hint of it…N ya…2 partner's ek saath isilyei hein…Kiu kei saarei ek saath hogahei to…Agr ek hee banda baar baar boolei ga…To yei cheating ho jai gi…Kiu kei jo sochei ga…To woo hee bolei ga…To isiliyei 2 partner's in 1 gp…

All:Ok!

Tarika:Let's start…Abhi let's discuss with the first word…

Abhi:Ok!N he went near hr n thy both started discussing…N thn thy finished their discussion…N told thm the word…

Tarika:Ok!To pehla word ka…Ek hint wala letter hei…**E…**Or wo cheez tandi hoti hei…Boy's pehlei boolein gei…

Pankaj:Mujhe pata hei…Yummy yummy…Ice-Cream…:P!

Tarika:Wrong!Boy'a kei -1 mark kar do plz Abhi…

N Abhi wrote -1 in a paper…

Abhi:Abi Girl's ki baari…

Kajal:Ice?

Abhi:Wrong!Hahha -1…

N he wrote…

Tarika:Boy's ur turn…

Pankaj:Snow?(Happily)

Tarika:Haha!Wrong!-1 plz…

Daya:Arei Pankaj…Snow mein…E…nahi hota!

Pankaj:Srry!

Abhi:Girl's…

Purvi:Fridge?

Tarika:Correct! Congrat's girl's…Purvi ki waja sei ham ko 1 mark mil gayaa hei…

All Girl's:Yay!

Vivek:Pankaj!Agr tumharei brain mei yei word aya hota na…To aaj tumhari waja sei Boy's ko 1 mark milta…Lekin…Uus kei bajaai…-2 mark's mil gahei!Hah!

Tarika:Ab duusra word discuss kartei he Abhi…

Abhi:Ok!

N thy agin started discussing…Aftr a while…

Tarika:Duusra…2nd question…Or lettr hei…I**…N**…Yei do hwin kiu kei is word kei 2 pieces hein…Isilyei…Or yei ek famous place hei…

Daya:Ab…Royal Family…

Tarika:Wrong!-2…-2 isilyei kiu kei yei 2 pieces hein…Isiliyei…

N he mine's the mark's…

Abhi:Girl's!?

Shreya:Ya haan to kisi kei paas koi Idea nahi hei…

Abhi:Give up?

Kajal:Ya!

Abhi:R u sure?

Purvi:Ek min…Mein…Mein ansr bataa tee huun…Big Ben?

Tarika went n hugged Purvi…

Tarika:It's correct Purvi!

All girl's:Yay!

Dush whisperingly to Kevin:Teri Baby to bari teez nikli…

Kevin:Haan yaar…Wesei…Hei kiski?

Dush:Meri!

Kevin:Wht!

Dush:Mazaag kar rahaa huun yaar!

Kevin:Phir teek hei…

Tarika:Last Round…

N thy agin discuss aftr their discuss…

Tarika:Teesra hei…**U…G **is kei bi 2 pieces hein…Or is ka hint nahi hei…Kiu kei last question hei…

Dush:Unit Grand?

Tarika:Wrong!

Abhi:Girl's?

All Girl's: Purvi!Bolo na!

Purvi:Ab… ?

Tarika went n hugged hr tightly…N she was soooooooooooooo much happy with hr…

Tarika:Correct hei yaar!

Boy's:Wht!Ab hamaara kiya hoga?

All girl's went n hugged Purvi tightly a gp hug…N thn separate…

Tarika:Ab sazaa do…Purvi…Tum doo gi…Kiu ke sarei ansr's tumnei deen hei…

Purvi:Ok!

Pankaj:Pehlei lunch!Plzzz relly hungry!

Purvi:Ok Pankaj…Pehlei lunch kar lei tein hei…

Shreya:Ok!Tum loog beto…Mein lagaa tee huun…

* * *

In The Dining Table…

* * *

Daya:Arei wah…Bindiyaan!

Abhi:Shreya to teri pasand ki cheezei hee banaa tee hei…Or Tarika…Bilkul nahi…Jo man mei ai…Wo banaa tee hei…

Tarika:Larko sabak sei kaanei kiliyei yei sab karna par taa hei…Tabi to baath maan tei hein…

Shreya:Acha?Mein bi esa karuun gi ain da…

Tarika:Ofc u shld…Y nt!

Daya:Uuf!Nonsense…

Kevin luked at Purvi…

Kevin:Arei Purvi…Au na!

Purvi:Haan!Kaa rahi huun na…

Kevin:Magar tumhari plate to full pari hei…

Ishita luked at Purvi…

Ishita Pov:Yei Purvi ko kiya hua hei?Jab sei Mall kei washroom sei nikli…Tab sei…Itna ajeeb sa kiu behave kar rahi hei…Ther is sme problem…I will talk to hr latr…

Purvi:Nahi!Wo mein Daya sir or Abhi sir ki baatein suun rahi tee na…Isiliei slow kaa rahi huun…

Kevin:Ok…Ok!

Aftr their lunch…

* * *

In Purvi's room…

* * *

Ishita came ther…N saw Purvi standing near the window n went near hr…

Ishita:Ab kiya sooch rahi ho?

Purvi turned n saw Ishita…

Purvi:Ishita!Mein…Mein kuch nahi to!

N turned to the window back…Ishita went in front of hr…

Ishita:Deko Purvi…Mujh sei kuch shuupau mat…Jab sei tum washroom sei niklee tee tum bohot ajeeb sa behave kiu kar rahi ho?Juut mat bool na!

Purvi:Ab tumein shak hoo hee gayaa hei to bataa tee huun…

N she told Ishita everything…

Ishita:Ab tum kiya karo gi Purvi…Tumhari jaan ko katraa hei…?

Purvi:Mujhe pataa hei ki mujhe kiya karna hei…

In the hall…Evry 1 wer present…Thy wer gotten ready…

Kevin:Tum bohoot pretty lag rahi ho Purvi!

Purvi:Thx Kevin!

Tarika:Purvi…Abi sazaa ka time hei…Or tum larko mei sei ek ko sazaa doo gi…

Purvi:Ok!Lekin…Mein sazaa nahi pyaar dena chaati huun…

Tarika:Ok!As u wish…

Pankaj:Wah Purvi…Tum to bari achi nikli…(Happily)

Kajal:Shut Up Pankaj!

Pankaj:Srry!

Purvi went near Kevin n said…

Purvi:Kevin!Will u marry me?

Kevin was shocked…

Abhi:Wow…Pehli baar ek larki ko larkei ko propose kartei huei dek ra haa huun…

Kevin:No!

Al wer shocked…

Purvi:Kiu?

Kevin:Mujhe nahi karni hei shaadi!

Purvi:Plz Kevin…Mujh sei shaadi karo na…

Kevin:Bar mein shaadi pei wish waas nahi karta…

Purvi:Bar Kevin…

Kevin:Mein nei kahaa na ki mein shaadi pei wish waas nahi karta…!

Purvi:Teek hei…Jab tumhara feisla haan hogaya…Tab mere paas anaa…(Cryingly)

N she went out…To the park…

Ishita:I didn't expect this frm u Kevin sir!

N Ishita also went outside…Purvi was sitting on the banch…Ishita went near hr…

Ishita:Purvi…Dnt cry!

Purvi:Mujhe nahi pata taa ki Kevin…Yei sab…(Cryingly)

Thn thy saw the goon…

Purvi:Yei wo hee gunda hei Ishita…

Ishita went near him…

Ishita:Deko…Chalei jau yahaan sei…

Goon:Hamri shuru waat yahaan sei hee hui tee…Or yahaan hee katam hogi…

N he took out his gun…Thn Ishita started trying to gt the gun frm him…N thy both wer trying to gt the gun…Fighting like a baby…

Purvi stood up…

Purvi:Ishita!Ruk jau…Lag jai gee kisi ko…

But she didn't listen…

Ishita:Purvi…Mein…Yei sab…Sirf…Tumahrei lieyi kar rahi huun…Bas tum wahaan sei…Hat jau…

Purvi:Ishita Stop!

Thn suddenly the gun shooted n the bullet…Straight went into…**Purvi's Heart!****(Shock na guy's sry dnt kill me!)**

Ishita:Purviiiiii!

Evry 1 inside heard Gun's n Ishita's sound n ran outside to the park…Purvi fell on the ground n evry 1 wer shocked to s ee tht all…Thn the goon hit Ishita in her head in the back n she faint n the goon ran away…Purvi was on thqe floor…N was thinking the flashback happy n sad moment's with Kevin…

* * *

**Flashback…**

**Kevin:Pulvi…Tum meli bohot achi dost ho…Kiya tum meli Best Fliend bano gi?**

**Purvi:Haan…Zalool…**

**N thy kissed each other's cheek's…Thy wer only 2 year's old…**

* * *

**Kevin:I Like Ur Smile Purvi!**

**Purvi:Thx!**

* * *

**Purvi was abt to fall whn Kevin caught hr by hr waist…The Eye-Lock's…**

* * *

**Kevin kissed Purvi's lip's n se responsed…The Kiss…**

**Kevin:I…Love…U!**

**Purvi:I…Love…U…2!**

**The proposed…**

* * *

**Purvi:Will U Marry Me?**

**Kevin:No!**

**Purvi:Kiu?**

**Kevin:Bar mein shaadi pei wish waas nahi karta!…**

**Flashback End's…**

* * *

Purvi Pov:Jo mujh sei itna pyaar karta hei…Uus sei mujhe yei umeed nahi tee…Ki wo shaadi sei inkaar kar deka…Kevin…I Love U…N alway's will!Bye Kevin!

N she died…**(Dn't kill me guy's)**

Kevin ran to Purvi…N Sachin ran to Ishita…Evey 1 went near both of thm…

Kevin:Purviiiii…!

Evey 1 wer shocked n wer crying…

Kevin:Purvi…Ankei kolo Purvi…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah(Cryingly)

Sachin:Ishita!

N he threw watr on hr n she stood up n saw Purvi died…

Kevin:Purvi…Mein tumharei bina kiya karuunga…Ankei kolo Purvi!Purvi!

Ishita went near Purvi…N sat beside hr…

Ishita:Purvi!Tum meri achi dost hona…To…Ankei kolo…Mujh sei apni feeling's nahi share karo gi?(Cryingly)

Kevin:Purvi!(Cryingly)

Ishita:Purvi…Ankei koli…Plz…(Cryingly)

N Kevin was about to touch Purvi whn Ishita hold his hand n said…

Ishita:Haat bi mat lagaa na Purvi ko!(Shoutingly)

Evry 1 wer shocked…Mor thn thn Kevin was…

Kevin:Ishita!

Ishita:Sab tumhari wajaa sei hua hei…Tum agar Purvi ki uus din baath maan lei tei na…To aaj yei sab…Nahi deek na partaa…Purvi tumein kei rahi tee na…Ki uun gundo sei mat laro…To kiu nahi baath maani uus ki…?Tumein pataa hei…Shopping Mall mein tumein uusei akeila nahi shoor dei na chai hei ta…Kiu kei wo gunda…Purvi ko phir sei damki denei aya taa…Ki wo Purvi ko maar dega…Phir…Purvi nei mujhe sab kuch bataa ya…Phir uus kei paas koi charaa nahi taa apni jaan bachaa nei kiliyei…Ta to sirf…Ek…Tumsei shaadi karnei ka charaa taa sirf uus kei paas…Apni jaan bachaa nei kiliyei…Pehlei to wo manaa kar rahi tee ki mein Kevin sei shaadi nahi karuungi…Kiu kei uusei dar taa ki…Tumein bi wo gunda kuch karlei ga…Phir mein nei uusei samjayaa ki Purvi ki jaan ko bi katraa hei…Agr tumnei shaadi nahi ki…To Kevin tumhata kabi nahi ho paai ga…Iailiyei wo tumharei paas ai tee…Tumsei shaadi ki baath karnei kiliyei…Lekin tumnei…Inkaar kar diya taa…Is mein…Sirf…Or…Sirf…Tumhari galtee hei Kevin…Tumhari galti!

Evry 1 wer shocked n teary in their eye's…

N Ishita went…

* * *

**So Guy's…Wht will happen…WIll Purvi b alive…Wht will happn…If u wanna know keep reading…This time i won't write Promo coz it's interesting to wait for the nxt chp…N this a rote longer for my rviwer's…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	9. Only Me N U!(9)

**Hi Guy's…So wer gonna continue our stry…I know u all want to kill me…Haha many of my rviwer's also said dnt lt Purvi die otherwise I'll kill u n e.c.t i know u all r sad…N i dnt mind abt tht…But ofc we shld hav twist in the stry…Right?So soooooooooooooo srry!**

* * *

**Continue…**

* * *

ishita went away cryingly…Kevin was standing there like a statue n lot's of thing's wer flying in his mind…

* * *

**Kevin's Mind Thinking…**

* * *

**Ishita:It's all ur fault Kevin!**

**Ishita:Haat mat laga na Purvi ko!**

* * *

**Purvi:Will u marry me?**

**Kevin:Bar mein shaadi pei wish vaas nahi karta!**

**Purvi:Jab tumhara feisla hogaya…Tab mere paas ana…**

* * *

**Ishita:Wo apni aap ki jaan bachana chaati ti…**

* * *

**Kevin:I…Love…U!**

**Purvi:I…Love…U…2!**

* * *

**Khabi Jo Badal Barse…Thy wer dancing…The Eye-Lock in the dance…**

* * *

Abhi:Kevin!Abi Purvi ko jaldi sei hospital lei jau…Shayad wo bach pai…?(Cryingly)

No Response…

Abhi:Kevin!

No Response…

Abhi:Kevin!

No Response…

Abhi:Daya…Tum mere saath hospital jau…Or hoor sab yahaan raho…

Daya:Chalo Abhi…

Thy carried Purvi in their arm's…N Abhi started driving the car…

Kevin was still standing thr like a statue with lot's od question's in his mind…Sachin went to Ishita…Ishita was in hr room…Sachin came n sat near hr beside in the bed…

Sachin:Ishita!

No Response…

Sachin:Ishita!

Ishita:Sachin!

She luked at him…N tear's started rolling down hr eye's n she quickly hugged Sachin n he responsed…

Ishita:Sachin!I Love U!(Cryingly)

Sachin:I Love U 2!(Cryingly)

Ishita:Plz mujhe shoor kei mat jaana…Purvi to chali gahi…Ab mera kiya hoga?(Cryingly)

N thy both separated frm the hug…

Sachin:Ishita!Mein huun tumharei saath…Or Purvi chali gahi to kiya hua?Huh!?Purvi ka pyaar…Hameinsha…Sab kei saath hoga…!Huh!?

Ishita:Sachin!Tum teek kei rahei ho…Lekin…(But she stopped)…

Sachin:Deko Ishita…Purvi ab is duniya mein nahi hei…To phir tumein is kei barein mein buul jana chai hei…Kiu kei wo cheez yaad rakkei koi faida nahi…Purvi wapas bi to nahi aa sakti hei na…Tum bas uusei yaad rakna…Bar jo cheez gusar gahi…Uusei buul jau…Ok?

Ishita:Ok!

* * *

In The Hospital…

The Doc came out…

Abhi:Doc…Purvi kesi hei…Kiya wo…Wo…Zinda hei?

Daya:Doc…Aap chup kiu hein…Kuch boliyei na…

Doc:Dekiyei sir…I'm so srry…Patient ka itna kuun bei gaya hei…Or aap logo nei…Anei mein…Bohot deer kardi hei…Isiliyei…Patient is…No MORE!

Abhi n Daya wer shocked…N tear's started rolling down their eye's…N thy went…

At Dayreya's Residence…

Abhi n Daya enter's…Ishita rushed to thm…

Ishita:Kiya hua sir…?Purvi…Zinda hei?Kuch boliyei na sir…Aap…Chup kiu hein?

Daya:Purvi…Ab…Sach mein…Is…Duniya mein…Nahi hei!

Ishita:Mujhe pata ta…Zinda bi kesei hosakti hei…Uuska sahara uuskei paas jo nahi ta…(While Luking At Kevin+Tear's)

Kevin luked back…

Thn Ishita swept hr tear's…

Abhi:I think…Jo bi hua hei…Uus ko…Buul jana chai hei…

Daya:Haan!Kiu kei uusei yaad rakkei bi kiya faida…Mein…A.C.P sir ko inform kardei ta huun…Tum sab…Uupar ja kei…Sojau…

Evry 1 went to their room…In Ishita's room…

* * *

**Ishita's Mind Thinking…**

* * *

**Ishita:Purvi…Tum teek hona?**

**Purvi:Haa…Haan!**

* * *

**Ishita:Purvi…Mein hameisha tumharei saath huun…**

**Purvi:Sach?**

**Ishita:Much!**

**N both smiled…**

* * *

**Ishita's Thinking End's…**

* * *

**Sachin's Mind Thinking…**

* * *

**Sachin:Purvi…Tum kitni smart ho…Wow…I'm so glad to find lyk ur's sis…**

**Purvi:Thx bro…**

* * *

**Sachin:Purvi…Jitna mujhe lagta ta…Uusei kahi ziyada tum friendly ho…**

**Purvi:Thx…Actually i love making fd's…Or dosti nibhana…My fav part…**

**Sachin:Gd!I'm relly glad to hav u as a sis!**

**Both smiled…**

* * *

**Sachin's Thinking End's…**

* * *

**All tought many thing's…N it was Kevin's turn…**

* * *

**Kevin's Mind Thinking…**

* * *

**Goon:Yei larki tumhari kiya lagti hei?**

**Kevin:Bohot kuch!**

**Purvi luked at him…**

* * *

**Kevin:I…Love…U!**

**Purvi:I…Love…U…2!**

* * *

**Purvi:Kevin…Mujhe kabi bi mat shoor kei jaana…**

**Kevin:Ofc nt!**

**N thy both smiled…**

* * *

**Purvi:Will U Marry Me?**

**Kevin:No!**

**All wer shocked…**

**Purvi:Kiu?**

**Kevin:Bar mein shaadi pei wish vaas nahi karta!**

**Purvi:Jab tumhara feisla hogaya mujhe sei shaadi karnei ka…Tab mere paas ana…!**

**N she went…**

* * *

**Kevin:Purviii…!**

**Purvi fell on the ground…**

* * *

**Kevin's Thinking End's…**

* * *

Kevin Pov:Kaash…Kaash mein Purvi ki baath maan lei ta…Ab mein uskei bina keisei rahuunga?(Cryingly)

Ishita Pov:Purvi!Tum meri achi dost nahi…Balki achi behen ho…Sab sei fav behen…Or jiski waja sei yei sab hua hei na…Mein usei tab tak maaf nahi karuungi…Jab tak tum wapas nahi aja ti…Agr tum wapas aa pai…To maaf karduungi…Or agr nahi…To kabi nahi!

* * *

**So Guy's…20 rviw's plz…n srry…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	10. Only Me N U!(10)

**Hi Guy's…I'm here agin...This is the LAST CHAP!I know u all r sad...I'm so srry abt tht...**

* * *

**Continue…**

* * *

Aftr 3 year's...In the Bureau...

Acp:Sab loog suno...Aaj ek nayi officer anei wali hei...

All:Sir!

N Acp went...

After a while a girl enter's n say's...

Girl:Senior Inspector Nia Reporting Sir!

All turned n saw the girl...N wer shocked...

All:Purvi!

Nia was turning around to see who thy r talking abt...

Nia:Am...If u r talking to me...Thn im srry...I am NiaBibi...

Kevin:NiaBibi...

Abhi:WC Nia!

Nia:Thx Sir!

Kevin:Tum...Purvi nahi ho?

Nia:Ji?

Kevin:Tumhari shakal to bilkul Purvi ki tara hei...

Kevin started having tear's...He went away...

Nia was relly confused...

Abhi:Ab...Nia...U know me n Daya...So let me introduce u to all of u...

He introduced all of thm...

In the afternoon...Lunch time...

In The Canteen...

Nia:Ab...Kevin sir ko kiya hua hei?Uno nei ese kiu react kiya ta?(Confusingly)

Shreya:Actually...Purvi bilkul tumharei tara dik ti hei...Uski shakal bilkul tumharei tara milti hei...Or Kevin or Purvi...Ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei tei...Bar...Purvi ki...Death hogahi hei...

Nia was shocked to listen this...Ishita stood up n went away with tear's...

Tarika:Actually...Ishita Purvi ki bohot achi fd ti...

Nia:Oh!Logo kismat hi hoti hei...Or Purvi ki bi itni si ti...

Shreya:Haan...Pata nahi chalta ki kab moot gareeb hei or kab nahi...

Nia:Mujhe nahi pata taa ki...Meri or Purvi ki shakal same hei...Isiliyei...Kevin baar baar mujhe...Purvi bola raha ta...

Tarika:Haan!

In The Bureau...

Nia enter's n went near Kevin...

Nia:Ab...Kevin sir...Mein aap sei keina chati huun ki mein Purvi nahi huun...Or mujhe pata bi nahi ta Purvi kei barei mein...Im relly srry if u minded...I didnt mean this all...

Kevin:It's k Nia...Insaan ki shakal ek duusrei sei milti rei ti hei...It's k...I cn uds u...Nevr Mind...

Thn a man entr's...

Man:Nia!

Nia turn's n saw him...N was shocked n went near him...

Nia:Druv...Tum yahaan?

Druv:Haan!Wo mein tumsei milnei aya ta...

Daya:Ab...Yei koon hei?

Nia:Oh...Yei mera husband hei...Druv!

All wer shocked...

Shreya:Tum...Shaadi shuuda ho?

Nia:Yes!

Druv:Hi evry 1!Ab...Hamari abi abi shaadi hui hei...Or isiliyei hamnei party rakki hei kal ko...Ham aap sab ko invite karrei hein...Ab sab au geina?

Abhi:Ofc...Y nt!

Druv:Thx so much...

At Night...At Nia's Residence...

Druv:Mein nei tumsei kaha ta na...Ki Kevin kei saath nato baath karna...Nato uskei pas jana...To phir kiu baath ki or uskei paas gahi...Huh!?Deko Purvi...Chai hamara yei rishta juuta hei...Lekin mein...Tumsei jald hi shaadi karuunga...

**(Guy's...Shock na...?)**

Purvi:Mein Kevin sei pyaar karti huun...Or mein shaadi tumsei nahi...Kevin sei sirf karuungi...Or mein Kevin ko sab sach bataungi...Kevin mujh pei wish vaas karta hei...Wo zaroor meri baath maneiga...

Druv went near Purvi n hold hr hand tightly...It was so painful...

Druv:Mein nei tujhsei pehlei bi kahaa ta...Ki agar tumnei kisi ko...Kuch bi bataya...To mein...Sab ko maar daal duunga...

Purvi:Nahi!Tum kisi ko...Kuch nahi karo gei...

Druv:To chup karkei...Yahaan bet jau...Samji!

N he went...Purvi sat down n started crying...

Purvi:Aha aha aha...Kevin...Mein tumsei bohot pyaar karti huun...Or karti rahuungi...

The nxt day in the party...Nia came down...With wearing a Purple colour Long Sleeve Dress...

Kevin saw her n he was thinking...

**Flashback...**

**Kevin:Purvi...Tum yei wala dress lo...Bohot pyara lagei ga tumpei...**

**Purvi:Nahi!Mujhe ese dress nahi achei lagtei hein...**

**Flashback End's...**

Purvi saw Kevin n a tear rolled down hr eye's...Kevin saw tht n went near her...

Kevin:Tum...Rorahi ho?

Nia:No!Jst tumein deka or Purvi ki yaad agahi...

Kevin:K!Wesei tum pyaari lagrahi jo...Jesei meri Purvi lagti ti...

Nia:Thx!

Thn Nia saw Druv n went away...

Kevin:Arei...Nia kiu chali gahi?(Confusingly)

n Kevin also went...

Thn Nia went to the kitchen n Druv came thr...

Druv:Mein nei tumein kahaa ta na...Ki Kevin kei paas...Bilkul...Nahi janaa...Or uskei saath...Batein bi nahi karna...Deko...Agar tumnei ainda esa phir kiya...To Purvi...Samaj leina ki tumhara Kevin...Gaya!

N he went...Purvi had tear's agin...

The nxt day...

Ishita called Nia...

Ishita:Hello Nia...Mujhe tumsei abi milna hei...Isi waqt...Kiu ka time nahi hei mere paas...Mere ghar ajau plz...N thy cut the call...

At Ishita's Residence...

Ishita:Deko mujhe pata chal chuka hei ki tum Nia nahi balki Purvi ho...

Purvi was shocked...

Ishita:Mujhe pata hei ki tum sooch rahi hogi ki mujhe kesei pata...Wo...

**Flashback...**

**Druv:Mein nei tumein kahaa ta na...Ki Kevin kei paas...Bilkul...Nahi janaa...Or uskei saath...Batein bi nahi karna...Deko...Agar tumnei ainda esa phir kiya...To Purvi...Samaj leina ki tumhara Kevin...Gaya!**

**Ishita was thr n was listening to she was so shocked bt happy tht Purvi was nt death...**

**Flashback End's...**

Purvi:Deko Ishita...Yei sab kisi ko mat batana...Warna Druv pata nahi sab ko kiya kardei ga...

Ishita:Purvi...U dnt hav to worry...Agar tumnei kisi ko kuch nahi bataya to wo tumharei saath shaadi karlei ga...Mujhe pata hei ki usnei tumharei saath shaadi nahi ki hei...Kiu kei mein nei usei Kevin ko maarnei ka plan banatei hui suna ta...Or usnei yei bi kahaa ta ki wo tumsei jald hi shaadi karlei ga...

Purvi:Kiya!Wo...Phir bi mareiga Kevin ko!?

Ishita:Haan Purvi!Druv abitak sudra...Bilkul nahi hei...

Thn Purvi's phone ring's...

Purvi:Hello Druv...Nahi aaj shutti ti lekin koi file's rei gaheen hei Bureau mein isiliyei A.C.P Sir nei purei khar nei kiliyei bolaya hei...Acha...Ham kal shaadi karrahei hein...Tumnei clothe's bi lei leen hein...K...Meri tori hi file's rei ti hein...Mein jald hi ghar aa jaungi...Nahi nahi...Mein bahir huun...I mean Bureau kei baar huun...Koi nahi sunraha hei...Mein isiliyei kuch kei nahi rahi huun kiu kei mein nahi chaati ki tum Kevin mo kuch karo...K...Bye!

Ishita:Druv nei tumsei phir sei juut bola hei...Wo Kevin ko zarooe marei ga...Wesei Druv chaata kiya hei Purvi?

Purvi:Wo...Purvi told hr evrything abt him...

The nxt day...At Purvi's Residence...

Druv:Purvi...Aaj mere liyei bohot kaas din hei...Hamari shaadi jo honei wali hei...Mein chng karkei ata huun...

Purvi:Ok!

Druv:Tum bahir jauna...

Purvi:Ok...Mein apna phone lei luun...

Druv:Ok

Druv was taking of his jacked while Purvi took his groom clothe's away to Kevin's Residence...Thn Druv turned n saw his clothe's wernt here...He wore his jacket back n ran to Kevin's Residence coz he knew Purvi went thr...

Purvi:Kevin!Mein nei deka ta ki Druv mere peechei baag raha ta...Ab ham kiya karein...Wo kab bi aa sakta hei...

Druv:Anei wala nahi...Achuka huun...To tumnei kevin ko sab kuch bata diya finally...

Ishita:Sirf Kevin ko nahi...Balki ham sab ko...

Druv was shocked...

Druv:Kevin...Tumnei mujhe nahi pechana kiya?

Purvi:Kevin...Yei college wala Druv hei...Hamara acha dost...Yei mujh sei pyaar karta hei...Isiliyei Druv tumein maarna chaata hei...

Druv:Hahahahaha...!

Thn police came n arrested him...N went away...

Purvi:I'm srry Kevin!Thn separated...

N she tightly hugged him...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum...Zinda kesei...?

Purvi:Wo mein mari nahi ti...Wo Doc...Druv ta...Usnei Doc ko maar kei...Khud ko Doc bana liya ta...Or isiliyei...Uusnei...I Love U Kevin!

Kevin:I Love U 2 Purvi...Purvi...Will U Marry Me?

Purvi:Yes!

Both smiled n all clapped...

Ishita:Kevin!I'm so srry...I shldnt behave likw tht with u...

Kevin:It's k Ishita!

Purvi:I'm so happy to have both u in my life...

Other's:Only both!?

Purvi:Hahaha...Ofc nt...All of u r relly SPECIAL for me...

N thy all hugged each othr...

Kevin:Purvi!Remember wht we told each othr whn we wer young...

* * *

**Flashback...**

**Kevin:Purvi...Jab hamari shaadi hogahi na kisi sei bi...Tab ham unsei kaheingei ki...Only Me N U!**

**Flashback End's...**

* * *

Purvi:Haan Kevin...

Kevi:**Only Me N U!**

N thy both hugged each othr tightly...

* * *

**The End...**

* * *

**So Guy's…How was my full power story...Hahahha...20 Rviw's plz...N i will nt write a new stry until i finish TMSE!2...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


End file.
